monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sonoel/The Underground Cave
Moga Region-Underground Cave-Guild Report Hello there. My name is Johnathan, your Guild appointed Researcher and I'm here to inform you about the new hunting grounds found deep inside the Flooded Forest, The Underground Cave! It was about 6 A.M when we arrived at the site, our expedition team consisted of myself, Two hunters one with a full Royal Poison Ludroth armor and Bow, the other sported a full Gobul armor and the new Gobul Dual swords and our Map Designer Albato. What we saw was a giant hole with a River flowing into it and was surrounded by the dense Forest. We could see what looked like a cave in the walls of the hole, just as I noticed something inside the cave on the north side of the hole when Albato found what looked like an entrance. Before everyone entered the cave we looked at how deep the hole was and we were astonished at how deep it looked, it could of easily been over 100ft deep. We created a ladder to enter the cave, then proceeded and were astonished at its immense size and range. From outside the cave looked like a small space but when inside it was quite spacious and a dim light was entering through openings in the walls encircling the hole. It was extremely damp we noticed a small herd of the blubber covered herbivores known in wyverian tongue as Zuwaroposu, these ones were a dull brown colour suggesting they had evolved to live in here for quite some time. Giggi were crawling around everywhere, we noticed some of these giggi were light yellow in colouration (which we now now as the Electric Giggi). We took some of these giggi to study. We continued west and saw a sub cavern which was full of water and we decided to replenish our water supply and to take a break. So far their were no signs of any large ore deposites, we had noticed a type of baggi-like bird wyvern except it was grey in colouration with streaks of black fur like scales on it's sides and back. It also had two crest like structures on it's head facing backwards. It seems that they can move speedily and stealthily in the dark and have excelent night vision and use vibrations to sense their prey as well. We still have yet to see the Alpha-Male and we have decided to name these predators Cruggi. We are heading deeper into the cave system. We are now heading toward the south part of the cave we happen to see the leader of the Cruggi eating a kelbi carcass, It had triple crest that had a faint blue glow to it like the blue glow that it had in it's eyes. Then out of nowhere a Nargacuga pounced on the unsuspecting Great Cruggi. The Nargacuga had broken the Cruggi's left leg and the cruggi could not stand, it laid helplessly on the damp cave floor as the Nargacuga crushed the Cruggi's neck with it's paw. We sneaked around as quietly as we could yet the Nargacuga still noticed us but decided to keep feeding on the Cruggi, as it seemed to think we were no threat. We noticed that the cave was slowly descending farther down in a spiral formation. This information made Albato cringe with the idea of drawing a spiral cave map. As we descended we saw more giggi and even some adolesent Gigginox, we tried to stay clear of these in case they could call adult Gigginox. We also spotted extremely large groups of Bnahabra and Altaroth, suggesting their may be a king or queen around. We looked out the first opening on what Albato called the second level of the cave. We noticed that the diameter of the hole had shrunk. We continued to the west wall and found a subcavern which was full of gigginox food cases and gigginox egg sacs. However we saw a new large Insectoid, it had six legs, a large Upward facing abdomen and two powerful yet small front claws. What we saw had never been seen before, this insectoid was spewing a gas from it's abdomen which was solidifying the egg cases and allowing it to rip them off the ground and ceiling in order for it to feed on them. This gas was also affecting the giggi, making it so that their body function did not work allowing the insectoid to reap as many giggi as it wanted to feast on. We even saw a female gigginox fleeing from this giant insectoid. Gigginox usually never run away from a fight. I will name it Sinnetur after an ancient word for fearless warrior. We kept on going down the cave until albato informed us we were on the third level. This level had many ore and light crystal deposites. The light crystals were amazing, the were the only real source of light in this part of the cave. The two hunters decided to gather some ores as I explored I noticed a new type of leviathan. It was a deep green with very small hind legs. They very much resembled ludroths except they did not seem to be carnivorous as they did not attack me when i got close.They seemed to be eating some lifecrystals and molds that were growing on this level of the cave. I decided to name them Elganon. What I saw next shocked me, I was staring right at what the hunters of Frontier called the Pariapuria a large amphibious pseudowyvern. I had only read of these from other researcers but never witnessed one before. It seemed to be occupied with whatever it was eating, I noticed that it was larger than what the records of their sizes kept. The others had caught up to me just in time to see it run to one of the exits. We kept on our trek until we got to the final level of the cave and we saw a vast amount of water. But before we had a chance a great leviathan burst out of the water and landed about 50 meters from us. It's Backside was pitch black with luminescent oval patterns running down it. It was about the size of a large Lagiacrus. This monster had dragged out of the water what seemed to be a Daiymo Hermitaur. We watched it awhile as it played with it's meal it then it astonishingly blasted the thing with a breath of dragonblight. I decided to call it a Lunigran after a Black moon. We headed into the water as this leviathan was devouring the Hermitaur. As we went deeper we saw pillars of what seemed to be Dragonite and Bathycite. While exploring the crystal clear water we saw to passageways one that semmed to go into a more vast cavern and one which we discovered was the nesting place. Also in the water we discoverd this new type of hermitaur and a lobster like carapaceon. These hermitaur had no skulls on their back and seemed to Grow some type of rock on it's back. We classified these as Pentra Hermitaurs. The lobsters like carapaceons were a deep brown with specks of red on them. I named them Juanro Lacusta. We then used our farcasters and returned to the surface. Well that ends my report of the underground cavern. If you need to ask me about anything please do. Hope you enjoyed this I'll post more like this later. Please leave comments or suggestions. Category:Blog posts